Whiskey Lullaby
by nightwriter92
Summary: Angela has a nightmare that has her fearing for her friends and when body's that can not be explained start showing up it will not only test the teams skills but their interpersonal relationships also. B&B of course! Set during season 4.
1. Angela's Nightmare

Angela Hodgins sat watching her children Seeley and Temperance play in the massive backyard, allowing herself to think once again about their namesakes. Temperance Brennan had been her best friend for a long time and Seeley Booth was one of the best men she had ever known, before _it_ had happened, that is. 

Temperance and Booth had been dating for a month at the time when Booth decided to tell 'his Bones', that he loved her. Even though she tried to let him in she had just become too good at keeping people out, plus the ones who loved her always left. So when he told her that, she left before she got left again. 

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

After that Booth was never the same, he knew she had problems with opening up but she could not be that messed up. So he went home and drank all the alcohol he had in his house. He tore apart his house looking for more. He could still hear her voice telling him to leave and never speak to her again. Tears started to blur his vision again. He had told Bones he loved her and she told him to leave forever and he was devastated. He staggered to the nearest liquor store and bought all the hard liquor that he could carry. 

_She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget _

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

_Until the night_

Booth lost his job at the F.B.I for coming to work drunk one too many times, and after that Rebecca would not let him see Parker anymore either. He would sit in his house and drink, still trying to get the sound of her voice, her smell, her look, and her taste out of his mind. Occasionally Angela would come over and try to cheer him up, but nothing worked. He just went deeper and deeper into the hole. He had lost the love of his life, the job he loved (also associated with her) and all contact with his son and now he felt as though he had nothing to live for. One day Angela came over to again try and cheer him up. Walking into his bedroom she saw him lying on the bed limply with a piece of paper crumpled in his hand and she knew... 

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger _

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Then the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_we found him with his face down in the pillow _

_with a note that said I'll love her till I die_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Temperance did not go to the funeral, she never went to his grave, she just could not bring herself to go. It was her fault--she had told him to leave and he really did. At first she only drank on the weekends, but after awhile the guilt and pain just would not go away. Still she would go to work, identifying limbo cases, letting Zach deal with the F.B.I. She started sneaking liquor into her coffee mug and kept mints in her pocket at all times. She would not talk to anyone about anything other than work, including Angela. 

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_for years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until the night_

Even though Bren had stopped talking to her, Angela knew what Temperance was doing and every night like clock work she would go over to her apartment trying to get her to go out and meet new people, to open up again, but it never worked. Soon Bren got fired for damaging skeletons. After that she would sit at home all day and night drinking. Booth was dead, Parker had no father , the world was out one more good guy and it was all her fault. Tears streaming down her face, Temperance told herself the world just may be a safer place without her in it to take away the heroes. That night like all others Angela went to Bren's, this time with a plan to stay in and watch movies, but opening the door she was met with cold sullen air and she knew...

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger _

_and finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get off her knees _

_we found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angles sang a whiskey lullaby_

Hodgins payed off the person who had bought the grave next to Booth's so they could bury Temperance there. They were laid under one of the few trees in the graveyard, an old willow. It was a peaceful place they both deserved. Now they were together side by side forever, if not in life then in death, Angela had told herself. 

Angela was snapped out of her memories by the sound of fighting. She looked up to see her children standing in the middle of the yard, yelling at one another. A single tear slid down her cheek. 

* * *

A sharp beep went through the air and Angela sat up frantically looking around the room, a cold sweat covered her whole body. "Babe, you okay?" Hodgins said rubbing his girlfriends back. "Yeah" she said, "bad dream." It was just a nightmare, she told herself, just a nightmare. 

**This is my first fanfic. Please review i want to know what you think, yes it will keep it going if you want­ more."so like i said push the magic button marked 'Go' and review:-)**

**-­ The Nightwriter**


	2. Mount Vernon

Temperance Brennan arrived to the Jeffersonian by 6:30 that morning and was working on the fifth chapter of her fourth book, a scene full of biological satisfaction. A blush crept up her neck as she thought of the real life inspiration for Andy, whom happened to be her own partner Special Agent Seeley Booth not that she would admit it to him, ever.

Booth was woken at 6:40 in the morning from a rather arousing dream about his partner by his cell.

"Booth" he mumbled sleepily

"Agent Booth there was a body found at Mount Vernon, we need you and your bone lady."

"We'll be there soon." He said fully awake, hanging up his cell he groaned. The physical evidence of his dream still very much a problem. It was a cold shower morning yet again.

TBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTB

Just after seven Booth and Brennen pulled up to Mount Vernon. Identifying themselves they were lead to the body.

"So Bones what has some crazy blessed us with this lovely morning?" Booth said giving her his best charm smile. A blush crept up her face as she thought about what she had been typing just half an hour before.

"I would hardly say its a lovely morning considering that we are standing a mere foot away from a decomposing corps Booth." she said regaining her professional self.

"Well jeez Bones, just trying to make small talk here, but seriously what do we have?"

Brennan crouched down into a squatting position giving Booth a perfect view of her ass. As much as he respected her he was also a man and did not fail to notice the view. 'Your at work Seeley,' he told him self 'think of something else...decomposing corpses, yep that works nothing hot about decomposing coupes at all.'

"Male, between the ages of 65 and 70 , Caucasian, approximately 6ft 3in in hight."

"Cause of Death?"

"Nothing apparent, we will know more once Cam analyzes the soft tissue and za.. i have a look at the bones."It had been two months sense the end of Gormogon and yet she still found herself forgetting Zach was not in the lab.

TBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTB

"You know its okay to remember him, to be sad about what happened right Bones. Its okay to forget that he's not there anymore." He looked at her letting her know he cares about what she's feeling that he is there for her if she needs him.

"What he did is unacceptable in our society, for him to be gone, out of the main workings of society should make me feel safer, he murdered someone Booth, he...". As much as she told anyone that what Zach did was wrong, that it was better for society as a whole that he be locked up, she could not get herself to believe it. Zach had been an important member of her, what Booth called at least, her family. "BOOOTH!!" Brennan screamed as the SUV swerved.

TBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTB

At 8:30 Angela and Hodgins arrived at the lab, Angela rushed to Brennan's office after finding the plat form empty. She knew her friend was alright but she had to see her her self after the nightmare she had the night before.

Hodgins looked up from his work station to see Angela running towards him tears on her face.

"Baby, whats wrong?" He asked as she clung to him

"Bren, she's not here, i checked the whole lab, i asked Cam, the interns, no one has seen or heard from her or Booth!"

**A/N: So do you want to know more...then you have to review and tell me so...i have no beta as of this point and am looking for one so if anyone is interested let me know...please...reviews all ways helpful! **


	3. A Typo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. its sad but true.**

* * *

"Its your fault Booth, if you had not run into the fire hydrant then we would not have had to ride in the tow truck." Brennen stated as she and Booth entered the medico-legal lab.

"Your the one who told the driver that i do not have a girlfriend!"

"So its my fault that he hit on you, i don't think so!"she said swiping her card and entering the plat form. Angela heard voices and peaked her head out of her office where her and the rest of the team were trying to get a hold of the pair.

"Well Bones, you were the one who made it sound like i don't like girls! And i do, i REALLY like girls, trust me." As soon as Angela saw the pair she ran up to them screaming.

"Oh My GOD! I thought you guys were dead!" She pulled both into a hug.

"My cell is dead and Bones forgot hers when i picked her up, we had to flag down another car so we could call a tow truck after we left the scene."

"Oh, Wait, why did you have to call a tow truck?"

"Booth wasn't watching the road, we hit a tree." At that point two men came in with a body bag on a gurney.

"Look the body is here, better get started."

TBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTB

"There is something wrong with these teeth, Hodgins can you see what these are made of?"

"Right on it." Hodgins said walking away with the strange looking dentures.

"Look here," Temperance said motioning Cam towards the hand, inside it was a folded piece of paper that read...

_The truth be told that is right _

_on the top a totem here i stand _

_a emblem of god_

_a hero to man_

_W1D67_

"Its typed but maybe Hodgins can get something off of it."

TBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTB

Temperance sat in her office continuing to write the section of her book she had stopped 12 hours prior. If only she could get her own special agent into the same potion she would be a happy woman, currently Kathy was giving Andy a blow job that was blowing his mind.

She remembered when she had barged into Booths bathroom after she found out he was actually alive, he had stood up giving her a wonderful view of his manhood and she had to admit now he had the right to ware the infamous cocky belt buckle. A slow blush crept up her neck as she continued to think of her very manly partner in very un-partner like ways.

"Knock Knock," Booth said standing in her office door way, "Come on Bones, time to eat." of course she thought he comes in at the moment my mind goes where it shouldn't be.

"I'm not hungry Booth"

"Oh come on Bones, you haven't eaten sense lunch and even then it was half a salad, that's not a meal." he said using the charm smile he reserved for only her, not that she knew that.

"I have to finish writing this chapter."

"Oh your new book, so what are Kathy and Andy doing now?" before she knew what was happening he was behind her and reading the very graphic scene. "Whoa Bones, thats wow..." blush crept up past the collar of his shirt. That's when the typos caught both there eyes at the same time. Temperance and Booth sat and stood still as they read what she had written.

"_Oh God Temperance" Booth said his head falling back and his hips thrusting forward as he neared climax._

"Temperance" Booths voice was rough, he couldn't take it any longer he had known he loves her sense he learned that the grave digger had taken her and now seeing this on the screen, typed by her. He lost it and before he knew what he was doing his lips found hers.

**So what will her reaction be, you have to review to find out...so review...please...with a chocolate covered cherry on top! come on who can resist chocolate.**


End file.
